


Eidetic

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Fortress of Solitude, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: Clark never forgets





	Eidetic

**Author's Note:**

> November 13 2003

Sometimes Clark hates that he can never forget anything. Hates that his memory comes with a case of regrets as strong as a steel cabinet. So many deaths, friends and family he couldn't save, pain he tried to lessen only to find himself almost as human as the rest of them.

He goes home to find Lex waiting with open arms, and a welcoming heart. He's slowed down physically, but the AI helps keep Lex alive. "Jor El" knows his son needs someone alive, someone to make him feel real.

Shaking away old visions, Clark plans for an uncertain future.


End file.
